


【兔赤】笔记

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 笔记抄到最后一页就会发现对象有多喜欢自己（
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 20





	【兔赤】笔记

赤苇打开推拉门时，老师刚好说到“不要在笔记上乱涂乱画”的事情，木兔正在反驳他才没有。  
高二与高三的教室并不在同一层，赤苇是被专门叫到楼上来的——木兔的数学成绩实在太不堪入目了，数学老师找到了班主任，班主任找到了排球部的指导老师，最终指导老师找到了赤苇。  
毕竟谁也不想看到因为数学而消沉的木兔，让赤苇来教学说不定比老师还要奏效。  
赤苇关上门，向老师打了声招呼，走到了垂着脑袋的木兔身边，听老师讲木兔的情况如何，他肩负着何等重任。  
身边的人一声不吭，像做错了什么事一样低着头，手背在身后，偷偷扯了扯赤苇的衣袖。  
后者将手往后缩，面色不变地答应了老师的请求。  
  
“木兔前辈，”关上身后的门，赤苇侧头与木兔说话，“在老师面前请收敛一点。”  
“又没有做什么……”木兔听是听了，下次也不一定会改，“我们本来就在交往啊。”  
老师的叮嘱和赤苇的躲闪叠加到一起，令木兔有些不满意，细微的不满意和之前的小情绪联系到一起，催生了了一个新的命题，名为《赤苇到底是不是真的喜欢木兔光太郎》。  
赤苇好像从来没有主动说过喜欢，连对待木兔的喜欢也显得游刃有余，嘴上说这是初次恋爱，但表现得像个情场老手，木兔说喜欢时他就点点头，牵他的手时就扣紧，接吻时就环住他的脖子，不管木兔的举动多毛毛躁躁，他都能泰然自若地接纳，只有木兔自己为一个简单的回应兴奋，好像一个青涩的大傻瓜。  
或者少点人情味，说赤苇好像一个予取予求的机器人，除了抱起来很温暖以外，其他都是早早为木兔设定好的程序，恰到好处地让木兔感到满足，再多的他也不会给。  
木兔并不满足，他希望赤苇能早早连接上他的网络，将程序升级，等到下次站在老师面前时，主动牵他的衣袖。  
他幻想着，紧接着便感到腕边的袖子动了动，他循着被扯动的地方望去，是一只白净的、属于恋人的手。  
赤苇拉着他的袖子，拇指从第一颗袖口滑向第二颗，垂眸看着木兔的手腕，依然是那种镇定的语气：“不在老师面前可以。”  
但声音有些小，木兔觉得这大概是因为程序升级时网络不佳，可他已然满意。  
  
木兔做着难懂的数学题，脑中却只有赤苇别过头，主动伸手时的模样。  
他扬着嘴角，对着难解的数字哼着歌，时不时漏出些莫名的笑声，以为赤苇没听见，干脆抓着笔，将头埋到臂膀围成的圈中，额头蹭着桌子左右扭动，再抬起头时桌面上的稿纸变得皱皱巴巴，刚才点上的墨印也花了。  
“赤苇，”他用气音喊道，推开稿纸，手臂往旁边挪了几公分，碰到了坐在身侧的人的手臂，“赤苇！”  
木兔热衷于叫赤苇的名字，在叫赤苇的名字时，他能最真切地感受到赤苇的珍视。  
因为赤苇一定会回应他。  
“怎么了？”看吧，赤苇果然回话了，在明知道木兔没事找事的情况下。  
“已经写完了吗？”赤苇侧过身，将笔放在笔记本的中间，再合上笔记本，上半身稍稍倾斜，准备看木兔的完成度。  
木兔笑了，露出两排整齐的牙齿，趁赤苇不注意，凑上去飞快地亲了亲前者的嘴角。  
赤苇的指尖停在稿纸的一角，怔愣地将目光移向得逞的木兔，随后很快放松下来，抽出了压在对方手下的那一团乱的小测题目。  
“请好好复习。”赤苇说，小幅度地抿了抿唇，把毫无进度的题目退还给木兔，自己重新打开笔记本，像是没受太大的影响。  
黑色的水笔夹在木兔的鼻子下和撅起的嘴唇中间，他仰头扫视了一遍一尘不染的天花板，不禁觉得赤苇给的题真的好难，雪白的纸张，选择题被他答成阅读理解，第十题写到了第五题的位置，怎么落笔都只是一通瞎猜，分数永远都不到及格线。  
他读了三次，写了五遍，还是解不开，赤苇便放下手头的事情，靠过来为他一一讲解，聪慧且耐心，问走神的木兔听懂了没有。  
木兔当然没听懂，他看着开开合合的唇瓣，先前被好好安抚的担忧去而复返，心想赤苇是不是对自己没有多认真，才会好似忘记了刚才的偷袭，一本正经地教他高二都还没学到的知识。  
赤苇难道不担心自己又突然贴上来，亲他红润的唇瓣吗。  
他歪着脑袋，心里像被细针戳穿了一个小孔，难免有些泄气。  
似乎见他心不在此处，赤苇放下笔，将一直在写的笔记推到他面前，为他翻到第一页，温和地开口：“木兔前辈先把基础的知识补上吧。”  
木兔依言接过他递来的笔记本，上面整整齐齐的，全是赤苇为他整理好的笔记。  
漏风的小缺口仿佛被填上了一些，木兔将漂亮的笔记搬到自己的笔记本上，写着写着，又开始哼歌。  
“嘿嘿，”笑声有点儿傻，不过身旁看书的赤苇跟着勾了勾嘴角，听木兔边写边说话，“我真的好喜欢赤苇。”  
书本翻页的速度比前一页快上不少，如果现在问赤苇刚才那一页的内容，想必他也答不上来。  
没收到回复，木兔便自顾自地对着工工整整的字迹又说了几遍，一直到翻开最后一页。  
身旁忽地传来书本被大力扣上的声音，木兔见赤苇动作慌乱地转过身，叫他停一下。  
木兔手比脑子快上一步，低下头，发现原本整齐的笔记消失了，留下的字体散乱在纸张上，有在横线上的，也有斜着跨过好几条横线的，还有竖着写的，与先前的笔记相去甚远。  
但无一不是“木兔光太郎”。  
木兔猛地扭过头，对上了赤苇闪烁的目光。  
后者似乎乱了阵脚，捂着脸，倾身靠到了他的肩膀上，木兔只需要偏过一些头，就能看见赤苇泛红的耳朵。  
他压抑着想要大喊的冲动，维持着这个姿势翻开了自己的笔记本，随后退开一些，让赤苇坐直，把笔记本递到羞红了脸的赤苇的面前。  
“一共52个，”木兔说，“我竟然比赤苇少！”  
赤苇这才将目光移到木兔举着的本子上，上面写得满满的，全是赤苇的名字。  
他顿了顿，接过了眼前的笔记本，字迹算不上好看，难怪老师要说木兔乱涂乱画。  
赤苇翻过一页，摇了摇头，道：“比我多。”  
木兔没懂，他便指了指纸张背后深深浅浅的痕迹，解释：“木兔前辈写得比我多。”  
力气这么大，就像在很努力、很用力地喜欢赤苇。  
赤苇凑上前，嘴唇贴到了木兔吻过他的唇上，低声说：“木兔前辈真的很喜欢我。”  
“我也一样。”他亲了亲对方。


End file.
